


Free?

by NannaSally



Series: Blake's 7 Poetry [5]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: the need to be free





	

No one knows

No one knows if he is dead or alive

Rumours abound, stories are written,

Whispers on the currents of space-time thought.

No proof

But each must be searched out,

Investigated - obssessed over

Maybe - maybe one will be the Truth

Dead or Alive – I have to KNOW or I will never be truly free.


End file.
